This invention relates, in general, to input/output processing of a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating communication with adapters of the computing environment.
A computing environment may include one or more types of input/output devices, including various types of adapters. One type of adapter that may be included is a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) or Peripheral Component Interconnect express (PCIe) adapter. The adapter uses a common, industry standard bus-level and link-level protocol for communication. However, its instruction-level protocol is vendor specific.
Communication between the devices and the system requires certain initialization and the establishment of particular data structures.